


Nonexistent Ice Cream Parlor at the End Of the Universe

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Comics
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short Drabble, Short One Shot, please ignore this rambling at 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: Short piece on growth and friends and ice-cream. Set not long after Last Days #17.[title is a reference to douglas adam's hitchhiker's guide series, which you should go read]





	Nonexistent Ice Cream Parlor at the End Of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> loki has reformed his corvidae hating ways, or at least he has now because crows and ravens are good and for a literal god of shapechanging he should recognize them as good birds and not just his dick dad's tools and omens 
> 
> if you haven't read Loki: Agent of Asgard this will make no sense but basically loki dies, he's reborn, alt future him kills kid loki to restart, now he's a sorta anti-hero who's running away from the future that king loki has locked him into and it's really good go read it

A raven caws at you from atop another building.

  
Valeria makes a face and almost throws her spoon at it, but you stop her. You're not wasting this ice cream. Poor kid never gets out, so it's simply your duty to take her on something fun, with friends and ice cream and everything. Makes you feel more content with the whole death of the universe thing.

  
Yggdrasil guide you, you've changed, and not in the skin way for once, in the way that leaves you reeling in your core. No more burning, no more lies under your skin and in your heart, no more night and sadness. You're forcing the universe to give you that. You think you've earned it. God of stories and Moon-Queen and way too many names for just one person.

  
And speak of hel and she shall appear, verity punches you. "Lost in never-never-land, cosplay boy?"

You laugh under your breath. "Not now, no. just thinking."

Valeria turns back to you and verity and seems to consider something. "I've figured out why you're not kissing."

You nearly drop the cone you've nearly forgotten. "We're not-"

"I know you're not. it's 'cause you're not a kissing type," she says while gesturing to verity with her spoon, "And you've got somebody else you wanna kiss."

Verity rolls her eyes and you hold back a blush. "No, i'm- Amora was just a weird bent up thing, I don't-"

"He's not lying about Amora, Val. We're just not into kissing each other. How'd you get the me-not-kissing thing, though?"

  
As Verity listens to Valeria's explanation of inference and flag colors and investigating various media profiles, you lose yourself in the moment again. You think an apple might go missing from Idunn's garden within the next few months. You'd burn down the stars for verity, of course, but she probably wouldn't like that. and there'd be a hell of a clean up job. So maybe keeping her tethered to the story you've made for as long as it'll last will do. You don't know how to show her just how bright and shining she is, how she keeps you sane on your worst days and tags along on your best.

You stop and turn as Verity starts poking you again. "Loki? Lokes? Ikol or whatever that shit was with reversing stuff?"

"Yeah, sorry." You smile at her and get back to eating your ice-cream cone. It's one of the crunchy types, good for avoiding conversations.

she elbows you. "She's still a three year old. We need to get her home before there's a riot again or something. Door thing?"

You sigh. "Okay, first off, this is just an illusion, all of it, the universe itself is dead and everybody in it is just a memory-"

"Living memories. Memories that can kick your ass into a cube."

You wince. "Point. Doing the door thing."

Standing up, you phase yourself into the void and pull verity into the space between. You send valeria's memory back to her grandfather and close up midgard's story for now. Verity fades back to the light incorporeal form and sits on nothing. 

"Thanks. for the ice cream thing. it tasted real, how'd that happen?"

You smile softly at your friend. "It didn't. Your memory just supplied whatever you thought it would be."

She raises an eyebrow. "That's kinda bullshit."

"God of stories?" you supply with a magic wiggling of your fingers. Oh, the nail polish is coming off. Battles will do that. You'll have to find some once you're back in the universe.

"Fine. back into the future or whatever?"

As you nod, a doorway appears into the void for you to walk through again. You're not quite sure how you're going to bring anything back yet, but you'll have somebody with you. A friend.


End file.
